


Lesser

by Kaoupa



Series: A Pink Planet [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Yellow Diamond has never really seen her sister as an equal.And the fact her sister is proving herself to be more than her equal only infuriates her further.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: A Pink Planet [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276724
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Lesser

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to be releasing this until after Steven's status as Pink Diamond's "heir" became publicly known, but considering I have mostly stopped writing Steven Universe stories for the time being, I changed my mind about that.
> 
> So here you go. Enjoy.
> 
> I don't own Steven Universe.

Yellow Diamond had never really believed in Pink’s ridiculous projects on Earth. Why White had first approved her keeping the colony the way it was, she’d never understand. She’d waited for Pink to inevitably fail on her worlds in a way she could _prove_. So that she could invoke the methods Pink had complained about for so long (that had been passed to her and Blue by White, the methods that had made them masters of the universe). To have her fellow Diamond finally learn how things would be done in their Empire.

And it seemed like every time she was in a position to do just that, the stars decided to keep Pink Diamond’s streak of luck intact and make her own efforts to gain White’s respect meaningless.

The organics that she had thought would try to declare war on gemkind within a few centuries and be wiped out? 

Pink had _tamed_ them, turned them into her greatest strength - a hundred humans might not be a physical match for a hundred gems, but that hardly mattered when the numbers of humans and gems combined in Pink’s Court from five planets and less than six thousand years were coming close to matching the numbers of every gem she had from over nearly a hundred thousand years of ruling and more than a hundred worlds of her own.

The slowed Kindergartens and the “regrowth” methods? Recently, she and Blue had needed to have their gems start returning to some of their old colonies, seeing if they were salvageable in any way for the usage of what knowledge Pink had passed on to them. (Most of them were not). 

Knowledge that ensured Pink would never have to worry about the need to leave her colonies when gems couldn’t be grown and no more resources extracted, or find uses for all the extra atoms that a typical colony simply moved out of the way or broke down to turn into fuel.

And now there was… this. _Him_.

A new Diamond. A new _Pink_ Diamond.

Part- _organic_ or not, Pink had, without any assistance from her, White, or Blue, done something only White had been able to do before. She had _created a new Diamond by herself_.

And no matter how hard she tried, Yellow Diamond knew deep inside that without imitating Pink Diamond, she would never be able to match that.


End file.
